Gris Danse
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: While pondering the prospect of marriage to his girlfriend, Orihime; Ulquiorra follows the white rabbit, Ichigo down the rabbit hole and sees a world beyond his wildest dreams. A Bleach in Alice in Wonderland story.
1. Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Here's a new full length story. Gris Danse. I hope you all like it! I love Alice in Wonderland, and I think Ulquiorra makes a brilliant Alice. And if any of you like and guess who Kitzan, Souske Aizen is before his entrance into the story in the sixth chapter, I will make you an OC in this story. Leave your answer in a review or PM me. Anyu can't answer, she already knows. Please don't ask her either.**

**Read and Review.**

**Love Keta.**

Gris Danse (Grey Dance)

Prologue: (Down the Rabbit Hole) Descendre Dans le Terrier

Ulquiorra is a French boy of few words as well as few emotions. His girlfriend, Orihime Inoue can testify to that, but she still loves him with all her heart. The heart, a subject that fascinates Ulquiorra to no end. His favorite books; he's always reading; are romances and fantasy, especially ones about Angels. He's fascinated by Angels; to the point, he calls Orihime his (1) Ange du Coeur.

But when the prospect of something more than a simple relationship became more than just a silly notion in Ulquiorra's mind, he didn't know what to think. And a confused Ulquiorra's a bad thing.

So we join him at the base of an old oak tree where he's reading again, a book called Gris Danse. And so engrossed he was in his reading, he didn't think of the time as evening approached on swift legs. Until…

"I'm so late. So late! So, So LATE!" His head jerks up to see a boy with spiky orange hair and white bunny ears? running past his tree. "Oh, I'm so LATE! Ichimaru and Keta are going to kill me!"

Curious, Ulquiorra follows this strange rabbit hybrid and watches him jump into a hole at the base of a willow tree. Obviously, Ulquiorra's curiosity gets the best of him, and he peers down the hole, before falling on the mud slickened sides and falling down the rabbit hole.

Angel of the Heart


	2. Chapter 1:The Door into Wonderland

**Here's the first actual chapter of my Alice in Wonderland crossover. Love it! I know you will… no I'm not cocky… I am so tired. I never seem to catch a break to sleep. So please R&R it'll make me feel better. And give me more inspiration… I need inspiration. Lots of it.**

**Alice Song of the Week! Listen to Through the Looking Glass by Symphony X. It's really cool. I promise. Well worth listening to. It's not your ordinary symphony song. It has some really cool rhythms and such. So listen for me, please.**

Chapter 1: The Door into Wonderland

Ulquiorra falls down the rabbit hole so slowly. To him, it feels like hundreds of years have passed, falling down and down. So to pass the time, he glances around, studying every aspect of this strange rabbit hole. Paintings furnish the walls and high end furniture seems to make up small rooms in clefts of the walls. But only two paintings catch his eye. In each a girl with blonde, black, white and silver hair holds the hands of two adults; one featuring two women in red, the other: a man and a woman in white. She seems almost happy where she is but something is haunting about the paintings, side by side; as if the adults were glaring at one another across the blank space of wall.

He shakes his head and closes his acid green eyes, wanting to sleep but a sense of vertigo envelopes him and the teen shifts upright. His dissent slows even further, and he lands on his feet. "What is this place?" he asks himself, looking around the room. Green and white tiles cover the floor and a table with a baby blue tablecloth sets in the middle. Doors surround him as if they were making up the walls. But the one that intrigues him the most is the one with a face.

"Who are you?" it, he asks, raising a slim eyebrow.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. And you are?" he asks to be polite.

"I am Jidanbo the guardian of the door into Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, do you wish to pass?"

"I guess, I can't go back up it seems."

"Then you must answer three riddles. The First:

Ulquiorra thinks for a bit before answering, "An ace of cards."

_Kings and queens may cling to power__  
><em>_and the jester's got his call__  
><em>_But, as you may all discover,__  
><em>_the common one outranks them all_

"Correct," the door guardian says, "the second:

_What is put on the table, but never eaten?_

"That one's easy. A deck of cards."

"Correct. Now for the last:

_Four of us are in your field__  
><em>_But our differences keep us at yield___

_First, a one that is no fool__  
><em>_Though he resembles a gardener's tool___

_Next, one difficult to split in two__  
><em>_And a girl once had one as big as her shoe___

_Then, to the mind, one's a lovely bonder__  
><em>_And truancy makes it grow fonder___

_Last, a stem connecting dots of three__  
><em>_Knowing all this, what are we?"_

"The card suits: spade, diamond, heart and club."

"Correct. You are an extremely smart boy, Ulquiorra. And now I grant you entrence to this world. But be careful, the White King, White Queen, Red Queen and Queen of Hearts are not ones to be trifled with."

'The White King and Queen? Red Queen and Queen of Hearts? Who are they?' he thinks but doesn't ask, thinking it'd be too much to ask of the poor guardian. "Thank you, Jidanbo. You're too kind."

"It is my pleasure, Ulquiorra. Now into Wonderland you go. Watch out for the Cheshire Cat, Ichimaru, he loves playing jokes!"

"I will." And with that Jidanbo's door opens and Ulquiorra gets his first glimpse into Wonderland.

He steps through, seemingly unable to hear Jidanbo's whisper, "Be careful, Alice. You are this world's only hope."


	3. Chapter 2: Ichimaru, Kisuke, Anyu and Ic

**Yes I realized my mistakein the last chapter. I put the answer before the question. But who cares? So read, please read. I really need reviewers too. Next chapter it really starts to pick up. First fight in three!**

**I like fighting.**

****Song of the Week: Alice-Sisters of Mercy****

Chapter 2: Ichimaru, Kisuke, Anyu and Ichigo

Ulquiorra walks through the forest in silence. He's grown used to silence over the years, ever since his sisters move to Britain with her boyfriend Walter. Oh, how he misses Violetta. His best friend and the one who knows him better than anyone else in the world. His Violetta. His sister.

"Leave me alone Ichimaru!" a young girl's voice cries and instinctively, Ulquiorra runs to where the voice came from. "Don't you dare!"

He burst through the tree line to find an albino cat boy with black ears and tail tossing a girl the size of his thumb with shocking blue hair up and down in his hand. The bunny hybrid from earlier is there as well, sucking on a lollipop, making no attempt to stop his twin. A man with a green and white striped top hat laughs behind his hand as the cat boy stuffs the mousey girl into a teapot and shakes it. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra demands, wondering why the boy is torturing the girl.

"I'm having fun," he mewls, his voice low and watery as he fades from view till only his eyes remain. He reappears and tosses the pot at the blond man, smirking. "I'm Ichimaru. Who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Why were you shaking her?"

"She annoys me. Don't you Anyu?"

The girl pops the lid off the teapot, scowling. "I hate you, Ichimaru. And you as well, Kisuke!" She shakes her fist at the blond, Kisuke before turning to the orangette. "You too, Ichigo! Why didn't you save me? Keta would've saved me!"

"No she wouldn't and you know it. But Souske might've and of course, _Renji._"

"Shut up!"

"No!" the twins shout simultaneously, giving each other knowing grins.

"I'm Ichigo by the way."

"Kisuke, the Hatter. Nice to meet you!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you need to learn better manners, boys."

"No way! We like being ourselves and Keta likes us the way we are! She wouldn't change us for all the tea in China."

"Yes, but she's as mad as a Hatter, no offence, Kisuke."

"None taken, Anyu. So Ulquiorra, why are you Alice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are our Alice now. Long ago, the White King and Queen were as well as their daughter, Keta. They were the only Alices who survived. All the others perishing in their sick sense of self-rightessness. Only they survived because, they are good at what they do. They are the Royal Alices. You are the newest. And you must meet them! All Alices must meet the opposing rulers to see who they wish to side with."

"How many Alices have there been?"

"One hundred eighteen. They always pick the wrong ruler to side with. The Royal Alices didn't belong in the Red Heart court so they created their own. And the two sides have been tense ever since. So, why are you Alice?"

"I do not know."

"Good. That was the Royal Alices answers. All others had a reason. Never have a reason for what you do. Be what you are, Alice."


	4. Chapter 3: The Red and Heart Queens

**This isn't really going to be an extremely long series. Just a plot bunny that appeared in my brain. And I'm not real good at ignoring them. So enjoy.**

**Alice Song of the Week:** **Imaginations from the Other Side-Blind Guardian**

Chapter 3: The Red and Heart Queens

Ulquiorra sighs and walks with the Cheshire Cat, Hatter, Dormouse and Rabbit. He'd rather not, but they know where the Red and Heart Queens live. He's confused as to why this is happening, an Alice. Who would've thought that wonderland existed? Or that people disappeared into it only to die? 'Will I die?' he wonders, 'will I perish like the others? In this world that no one has ever survived in? Why am I Alice? Am I supposed to die?'

"What's wrong with you? You seem tense."

Ulquiorra looks over at the albino who spoke, catching his oddly colored gaze. "I am just confused and slightly worried."

"Why?" Anyu asks, but I ignore her in favor of asking my own question.

"What are the Red and Heart Queens like anyways?"

"They're a bit strange. They had a daughter and two sons but they've only got one son now. They changed so much after the Red Princess, Luna and Heart Prince, Verion went missing. They loved their children so much, and when they lost them, they just broke down. I've never seen them so scared and sad."

"Does anyone know what happened to them?"

"No. Luna and Verion just went missing. And about a year later, the Royal Alices showed up. I think it was the fact that they had a daughter, and the Queens didn't anymore that caused so much tension."

"I understand that. But it just does not seem right."

"It never seems right."

The rest of their trek is done in silence, allowing Ulquiorra to walk in silence and ponder what he'd learned. However, when they reach their destination and Ulquiorra can stop and look around, he can contain his wonder no more. "This is their castle?"

"Yep!" Kisuke exclaims, "beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yeah." And it is. The high oak doors are studded in garnets shaped like hearts, and the walls are made of a black smooth rock, similar to obsidian but with a slightly rougher quality, with veins of the vibrant red jewel, ruby, standing high up about thirty feet tall. Roses grow in giant clusters shaped like giant valentines' hearts, all red like newly spilled blood. A wide path of obsidian leads up to the doors, lined by more tiny rose clusters. All in all it's a wondrous sight in all its flora and architecture.

"What do you think, Ulquiorra?" the tiny Dormouse asks, blinking down at the mousy girl.

"It is wonderful!" he exclaims slightly, suddenly feeling at home with the place.

"Well, then Mr. Ulquiorra let's go inside."

The boisterous Hatter grabs a hold of Ulquiorra's arm, pushing open the door and leading him inside. "Uhh… Kisuke, you should probably let go of him."

"It is okay, Anyu…" the teen says, allowing himself to be drug behind the yammering man. His eyes attempt to take in every sight to no avail as he is drug to quickly to take a good look at anything. Only a garden here and there and some random objects like a statue of a phoenix and the heart shaped lampposts catch his eye. And when he's led inside the palace itself he loses sight of the outside world.

Kisuke finally stops outside another set of great doors, only slightly smaller than the ones outside and knocks on the door. "Come in," a strangely familiar voice calls from inside. And the doors are pushed open to reveal the two Queens to Ulquiorra. "Verion?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Queen of Hearts' Warning

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. Forgot to. So sorry!**

Chapter 4: The Queen of Hearts' Warning

_Kisuke finally stops outside another set of great doors, only slightly smaller than the ones outside and knocks on the door. "Come in," a strangely familiar voice calls from inside. And the doors are pushed open to reveal the two Queens to Ulquiorra. "Verion?"_

Ulquiorra gapes at the women. "Who? My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

A tear drips from the black headed Queen's right eye. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of our missing son, Verion. I am the Red Queen, Rosiel Murceilago. Forgive me, Mr. Schiffer."

"And me as well. I am the Queen of Hearts, Lucifer Morningstar," the redheaded one says much more loudly then her counterpart and takes her hand. "It'll be okay, Rose," she whispers in the others ear, hugging her close.

"It is okay," Ulquiorra says, smiling softly at the love the two women show for one another. _'I wonder how Orihime's taking me being away?'_ "I do not mind in the slightest."

Kisuke snickers from the doorway. "How unbecoming of you, Lucifer. Apologizing, that isn't your normal behavior."

"Hush it, Kisuke," she growls but without her usual bite. She's sad. It has been so long since she saw her missing son and daughter, and it pains her to think she may never see them again. But the fact is, she probably will never see them again.

"Oh, Kisuke. It's good to see you again," Rosiel mewls, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a red velvet sleeve. She smiles at the blonde hatter; a light appearing in her sky blue, angelic eyes.

"It's good to see you, too, Rose."

A few more moments of polite pleasantries pass before Lucifer smirks and holds out a hand to take the newest Alice's. She pulls him to her to whisper in his ear. "Be careful, Ulquiorra. I know you should meet the White Court, but if you choose them, Rosiel and I will be your worst enemies."

"Is it really that big of deal here?"

"Of course. No Alice can survive in a place where they don't belong. And you want to survive, don't you Alice?"


	6. Chapter 5: The White Court

**Sorry it's so short but my old computer died so I couldn't work on anything for two weeks. I just did this today, so I'm sorry. Please enjoy this taste. Keta, the White Princess? is the next chapter.**

**Sorry Again.**

**Keta.**

Chapter 5: The White Heart Court

Ulquiorra walks with the Hatter and company up to a white sandstone castle in silence, digesting everything he's learned. Thankfully, the others have left him alone. He stops his mental pondering to look over the castle structure. Unlike the Red Heart Court Castle, it's very simple. Almost everything is white or cream, even the flowers, the path and the sands it sits upon. He walks inside the castle, guided by his friends and into the throne room where the White King and Queen are sitting, hands intertwined, in the same chair. The King's sitting in his wife's lap as she runs her free hand through his silky brown hair.

"Hello, Souske. Hanna."

They look up and smile. The White Queen takes in Ulquiorra's appearance and turns her attention to Kisuke. "So, Kisuke, this is Alice?"

"Yes, I am," he answers for the hatter. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Hello, Ulquiorra. My name is Hannaverra Castlionia, and my husband's name is Souske Aizen." He raises his eyebrow at their difference in last names but doesn't speak. After all his parents never married. "We would like for you to meet our daughter if that is okay?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Good. Keta!"

"Coming Mama!"


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**Hey! Sorry for not updating recently but I've been in a sort of predicament. My grandfather had a brain tumor that we found just recently and had surgery on Friday while I was at school. So I just didn't have time for anything between that, my cousins coming and dinner theater. Dear lord that thing is long for the performers. So here's the next chapter and forgive me.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 7: The Kidnapping

She smiles at me, sapphire eyes gleaming with unbridled happiness. "This is my garden. What'daya think?"

I look around then in order to give her an honest answer. Roses, both white and red, bloom among the green thorny vines. Little flower buds lay unbloomed within the vines and green brush. Morning glories and daisy's run along the path and snake their way into the brush around us. "It is beautiful, Keta."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We stand in silence for a while just admiring the beauty of garden before she speaks up again. "Would you like to play a game, Ulquiorra?"

"What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek."

"Alright."

She grins at me and runs off. "You count now! I'll hide." Halfway into my counting, I hear an earsplitting scream of terror. "Ulquiorra!" And when I make it to where the scream originated only her crown is left.

**I know! I know! Short! Sorry!**

**The next two chapters will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Quest for the Moon

**It's longer! Just not as long as I origionally wanted it to be... sorry.**

**Keta.**

Chapter 8: A Quest for the Moon

Ulquiorra runs as fast as his feet can take him into the palace, worry for the girl he doesn't even know very well pounding in his head. He bursts through the door of the throne room, and in the process makes the White Queen jump out of her seat. "What's wrong, Ulquiorra?" she asks.

"Keta's been taken!"

Hanna cries out, fear plain on her face. "Not my daughter…" She turns to Souske, eyes red and wide. "Do you think?"

"It must have been."

"It must have been what?" Ulquiorra asks.

"The Red-Heart Court. Ever since we showed up here, they've hated us. I wouldn't put it past them to take Keta away from us." He sighs. "I know they lost their daughter, Luna when she was about the same age Keta is. Apparently after that, all they wanted to do was find her and their youngest son, Verion. Nothing else mattered."

His words made Ulquiorra think back to when Rosiel and Lucy called him Verion. 'How is it that they lost two children and can't find them at all? Where did they go?' "Does anyone know what happened to them?"

Hanna answers him, sadness on her face. "No. They just disappeared into thin air. But the two of them weren't normal in the first place. They were always attached at the hip." She shakes her head. "Apparently, they even slept in the same bed because they couldn't stand to be alone." Her eyes close and she grabs ahold of his arms. "Please! Please find her! Help me, Ulquiorra!"

"I'll find her, Hanna. I promise."

_"Verion! Verion! Wait for me!"_

_ "I won't leave you, Luna! I'll never leave you." She smiles and takes up her brother's hand as they run through the woods. Her blue eyes glow as she looks at him and then past him. She whimpers. Then they're gone…_

Ulquiorra opens his acid colored pools to the dark of predawn. Ichigo and Ichimaru are sleeping not far from him, curled around each other. He smiles instantly reminded of the better part of his dream, when Verion and Luna were playing. He doesn't know why he dreams of them, but he does now.

For a whole week in which the Cheshire and Rabbit have been traveling with him through the mountains, he has dreamt of the two missing children. He's getting closer; just so close to where they have gone. He wants to know…

He wants to know.

Wants to know where Luna, Verion and Keta have all gone…

And why? Why does he dream of them?


	9. Chapter 8: The Red Prince, Verion

**Yeah, my muse is dying... but it came back in time for my birthday. You've gotta love June 22nd, after all it's mine, Szayzel's and Yylfordt's birthday! Even if you hate the arrancar, you have to admit that Szayzel is as gay as you can get without becoming a girl.**

Chapter 9: Verion, the Red Prince

They, the group looking for the lost princess, hike up the mountain together, silently. Ulquiorra, the youngest member, prefers it that way, so he can think. He thinks about who would take the girl and why Ichigo and Ichimaru seem to have absolutely no worry for the missing girl. They chat in a teasing way to one another, having more fun than one would have ever thought possible in this situation.

Finaly, the Alice has had enough. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he screams, "Keta could be hurt or worse!"

"She's alright," the twins say together.

"How do you know?"

"She is rather…"

"-strong. She would…"

"-and is okay."

"We know it!" they finish together.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," the answer so softly, almost a whisper, "we love her more than life itself." The give him a look of conviction and stubborn willfulness. "And when we find her, not if, when, we will take her away from this world to ours."

"Your world?"

"Perhaps we could show you one day. Perhaps." They give him a wink and spin around like idiots.

"Fine," Ulquiorra says, sulking.

_The two children, Luna and Mistique are playing in a darkened forest that no onlooker could ever hope to see inside. I play with them smiling so brightly, feeling so happy in the woods. They chase me into a small grove of trees and then to a pond before throwing me inside its cool waters._

_ "Hey!" I shout. "What was that for?"_

_ "We wanted to show you something, brother."_

_ "Show me what?"_

_ "Look down." I do and see only my reflection that's slightly different than what I'm used to, almost not catching her next words._

He wakes up suddenly, taking in shuddering breaths. Green eyes glow in the dull moonlight as he moves away from the others and curls up underneath a tree, shaking with disbelief. 'I'm Prince Verion?'


	10. Chapter 9: The Cheshire and White Rabbit

**Please don't hate me. Don't read it cause. I can't finish it.**

Chapter 10: The Cheshire and White Rabbit's World

"So now you know, eh, Prince Verion?" I turn around to look at the two of them.

"What happened to me?"

"Wonderland took you away," they whisper, sitting down next to me.

"Wonderland?"

"Yes. The force that guides everything. She decides who must stay here, forever. And who must go."

"And she decided that Keta, Luna and I must go?"

"Not exactly," they sigh. "Luna and Keta are one and the same. And Wonderland didn't throw them out. They threw themselves out."

"How? You said that only Wonderland could."

"That's because they are Wonderland."

"What?"

"They created this little world in order to find her 'friends.' In fact those or rather that little girl wanted friends that could never leave her. Not like the first Alice did. The one that drempt her. That's all she wants, her first Alice."

"Who?"

"Kushina."

"Why can't Wonderland find her?"

"She left. She left Wonderland all alone. In the world of the first Alice's creation."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want Wonderland anymore."

**I know I should finish this but I'm not. It gave me a brilliant idea for a book, that I'm going to write for real. Sorry if you are actually reading this… please forgive me.**


End file.
